royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wonderland High
Wonderland High is the central location of Wonderland and high school of the residents from before their realm was poisoned. It is mentioned in "A Wonderlandiful World" and "Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High". The White Queen was a faculty member there before fleeing to Ever After with the other residents lucky enough to escape. She and the students transferred to Ever After High soon after. Courtly Jester is Wonderland High's current vice-principal and school is only held one day a year. Students All the children of characters of "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There" either were students or can be assumed to have been students. They are: * Alistair Wonderland - Son of Alice * Bunny Blanc - Daughter of the White Rabbit * Chase Redford - Son of the Red Queen * Kitty Cheshire - Daughter of the Cheshire Cat * Lizzie Hearts - Daughter of the Queen of Hearts * Madeline Hatter - Daughter of the Mad Hatter * Boy With Curly Hair - Possible Son of Tweedledee * White Beanie Boy - Possible Son of Tweedledee * Lily - Possible Daughter of the White Queen * Butterfly Girl - Possible Daughter of the Caterpillar * Lion Boy - Possible Son of Lion * Unicorn Girl - Possible Daughter of Unicorn * Eaglet - Possible Child of the Lake of Tears' Eaglet * Hare Boy - Possible Son of the March Hare * Sheep Boy - Possible Son of the Sheep * Monkey Boy - Possible Son of Tweedledum * Skunk Girl * Feline Girl - Possible Daughter of Dinah, the Cat * Rhino Boy * Bandersnatch - A Wonderland Creature * Bubble Girl * Heart Haired Boy -Possible Son of the Knave of Hearts * Flamingo Boy - Possible Son of the Flamingos * Jellyfish Girl - Possible Daughter of the Jellyfishes * Lory Girl - Possible Daughter of the Lake of Tears' Lory * Dove Boy - Possible Child of the Pigeon * Dormouse Boy - Possible Son of the Dormouse * Beaver Boy - Possible Son of the Beaver * Raccoon Boy * Hedgehog Boy - Possible Son of the Hedgehogs * Raccoon Girl * Ace of Diamonds Boy - Possible Son of the Ace of Diamonds Card * Teapot-Haired Girl - Possible Daughter of Duchess * Johnny - Possible Son of Juror Mole * Jeff, The Alligator - Possible Son of the Crocodile * Blonde Haired Elephant - Possible Daughter of the Bee/Elephant * Bill, The Lizard - White Rabbit's Employee * Hawk Boy - Possible Son of the Gryphon * Chess Piece Girl - Possible Daughter of the Chess Tower * Pink Scarf Toad - Possible Daughter of the Frog-Footman * Feathered Scarf Boy - Possible Son of the Dodo Bird * Scarlet Fox Boy * Colorful Haired Squirrel - Possible Son of Juror Squirrel * Hippopotamus - A Wonderlandian creature * Seahorse * Oysters - Related to Walrus and Carpenter * Gray Beanie Boy- Possible Son of the Gryphon Staff * Courtly Jester - Principal/vice-principal/student body president * White Rabbit - Courtly Jester's personal herald * Red Knight/Chase Redford - Attendance officer * White Queen - Former staff member * Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - Debate class teachers * Carpenter - Cafeteria crew * Walrus - Cafeteria cook * March Hare - Teatime 101 teacher * Professor Fish - Fishlosophy 101 teacher * Professor Owl - Cowlculus teacher * Red Rook - Chess teacher * Red Queen - The Leader of Chess board's red side * Caterpillar - Court Judge * Mockturtle - Detention Guard * Card Guards - Security guards Gallery Way Too Wonderland - Wonderland High.jpg Captura de Tela (457).png Tumblr nt2y9dSZ0j1qa8glfo3 540.png 4d6e77109f1d40a6a5a035ae01a5fb65.jpg 1439566675 youloveit ru ever after high way too wonderland kadry iz multfilma01.jpg 1439566661 youloveit ru ever after high way too wonderland kadry iz multfilma03.jpg March Hare WTW.jpg Breakfast.png 1439566612_youloveit_ru_ever_after_high_way_too_wonderland_kadry_iz_multfilma02.jpg 1439566634_youloveit_ru_ever_after_high_way_too_wonderland_kadry_iz_multfilma09.jpg 1439566663_youloveit_ru_ever_after_high_way_too_wonderland_kadry_iz_multfilma04.jpg 1439566685_youloveit_ru_ever_after_high_way_too_wonderland_kadry_iz_multfilma05.jpg 1439566689_youloveit_ru_ever_after_high_way_too_wonderland_kadry_iz_multfilma07.jpg Captura de Tela (447).png Captura de Tela (450).png Captura de Tela (451).png Court of Wonderland.jpg f396b5c689a9570ee32a27cb20219b8e--ever-after-high-monster-high.jpg tumblr_o3onb9DQd01tc5d60o4_1280.jpg tumblr_o3onb9DQd01tc5d60o8_1280.jpg tumblr_nt2xfxeDsz1qa8glfo2_540.png tumblr_nt2y9dSZ0j1qa8glfo1_540.png tumblr_nt2ygidMee1qa8glfo3_540.png tumblr_nt2ygidMee1qa8glfo1_400.png tumblr_nt2ygidMee1qa8glfo4_400.png Notes * It is currently unclear what Humphrey Dumpty's status is in regards to his role in Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There and therefore if he too was a student at Wonderland High or not. * A trademark for Cari Pillar probably represents other Wonderland High ex-students. * The White Queen's role as a staff member at Wonderland High is currently unknown. Category:Places Category:Places in Wonderland